


As You Wish

by ashihime (snuberr)



Category: Jashi - Fandom, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Campfires, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuberr/pseuds/ashihime
Summary: Jack is reminded he is a prince.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Note/s: This short drabble has been in my drafts since FOREVER. I had started this because I always love pondering on the fact that holy shit Jack is an effing prince, and I love jashi so it's a no-brainer… Anyway, I finally finished this and as short as it is, it's still a victory knowing I can actually finish something in a sea of wips. Any errors you find will be rectified at a later time.

He had never really thought about it or more like he had forgotten, but Ashi's simple inquiry made him reflect on it for the first time in decades.

"Do you ever miss being a prince?"

She took a cracker from a tin container that was among the supplies gifted to them by a caravan they rescued from a group of bandits. Jack frowned, brows sinking over his eyes as his mind worked for an answer.

"In truth?" He finally spoke, watching her eyes light up in anticipation as she chewed and swallowed. "The lofty title does not befit me." Jack pushed an errant log into the fire with the dai of his geta, watching the sparks shoot up. He explained to her that ever since he could remember, he'd been trained to become a warrior in all facets. The title he was born with held little weight than the air that passed his lungs. No political negotiation learned in court could sway the very personification of evil.

"I became a warrior above all else." He gripped the handle of his sword, as though drawing the affirmation he needed. "After Aku, being groomed to be the heir was not a priority."

Ashi drew her chin up, levelling his gaze with her fascination. "But you still are? Right?" The firelight danced over her face, casting a soft glow on her features. She looked warm to touch and his fingers hummed with the memory of their embrace, one that he constantly retrieved and buried inside his head. They had wordlessly agreed then that it had been the heat of the moment, a short-lived expression of relief. After all, they did not need distractions in their journey. Better to forget and move on.

But he could  _not_  forget. Try as he did, the feel of her lips against his haunted him like a phantom. It was shameful, the number of times he caught himself staring at her mouth, craving another sample–

His cheeks immediately burned in shame when he realized he was doing it again.

"I guess…"

Ashi was not satisfied with his half-hearted reply. "You either  _are_  or  _aren't_."

Jack grinned at her obstinate yet endearing nature, and conceded with a sigh. "Fine, I am." It was then his turn to be curious. "What brought this on? If you do not mind me asking."

Ashi clasped her hands together, leaning closer to the fire. Flecks of gold sparkling in her eyes. "One of the children in the caravan humored me with one of their stories. About princesses and castles. And it made me think of you."

Jack could not help the bark of laughter that rumbled deep in his chest. When he calmed down from his humor, he looked at her and said. "I'm afraid I am not a very suitable prince."

"Don't be so sure," said Ashi, her expression unsure of what he found so amusing. She stretched out her long legs in front of her, absorbing more warmth from the fire to the exposed skin between her tall boots and dress. "You aid those in need and at the very least, you certainly talk like one."

" _Talk?_ "

" _Formal_." Ashi nodded. "Sometimes stilted."

"I can't help it." Jack shrugged. "If anything, that's all I have to show for it."

"Did you ever order people around like that?" Ashi asked, her words carrying mirth as she then tried to imitate his voice. " _Fetch me my chopsticks at once!_ "

This earned a chuckle from him. "I fetched my own chopsticks just fine." Jack said, then added with a nostalgic sigh, "I admit, I was spoiled as a child but that did not last long. Now, I don't even have a single subject."

Ashi's mouth twisted at that. "Yes you do. Don't  _I_  count?"

Jack was about to reach beside him from the woodpile to stoke the flames, when her words caught him by surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Ashi squared her shoulders, her stare unwavering. "As a subject. I  _do_  follow you around."

"No, that's different." Jack shook his head, appalled at the idea. "We're of equal standing."

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that you're still  _a prince_. And that I do follow you around."

" _Ashi_ "– He wanted to tell her that he valued her as a comrade, an irreplaceable person that was worthy of his trust and vice versa. But the words never even touched his tongue when Ashi, in breathless resolution, uttered something that inflamed the desires he had tried so hard to rein in.

"Whatever you desire, I would see it done."

There was as much awe as there was conviction, and the gentleness of her smile radiated with affection. Affection he had been acquainted with when he felt the drumming of her heartbeat against his.

He straightened up and regarded her with an unabashed intensity. The fire crackled between them like a visible proof of what they shared. He watched as it dawned on her, the realization that something had shifted, had changed, had always been there. The invisible partition had only pulled away, and nothing was there to separate secret thoughts from fruition.

"Ashi." His voice so soft, it could be a caressing breeze. It didn't matter, he had her undivided attention.

But that was not all he wanted.

" _Kiss me_." He commanded, praying he sounded like the prince he was. "That's an order."

Her eyes rounded.

"Jack"–

" _Your highness._ " He corrected, keeping his nerve.

Ashi stared at him for what seemed like a long time, enough for Jack to second guess his confidence. But then, she closed her eyes and when they fluttered open, he thought his heart would explode.

"As you wish,  _your highness._ "

* * *

End.


End file.
